


As the Lotus Blossom Swims

by kisankishu



Series: Grandmaster of Demonic Headcanons [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Feels, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisankishu/pseuds/kisankishu
Summary: Jiang Cheng is woken up by the crying baby Jin Ling, and he is reminded of bittersweet memories.





	As the Lotus Blossom Swims

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhhh basically my friend came up with the headcanon that Jiang Cheng was woken up by baby Jin Ling and sang him a lullaby, and this happened. Enjoy!

Jiang Cheng awoke to the soft sounds of a baby's wail. Forcing his eyes open, he saw that it was still late at night, if not early morning already. Bleary-eyed, he stumbled his way over to the only baby currently in Lotus Pier, his nephew.  
  
"Shh, shh," he mumbled as he gently wrapped a crying Jin Ling up in his arms. "It's okay, see? Uncle Jiang Cheng is here, so you'll be alright."  
  
However, Jin Ling started to scream even louder, his misery being made clear through his cries. Although an infant, he was still able to tell that Jiang Cheng was not his usual self, and he hadn't seen either of his parents since being taken to where he was now. Jiang Cheng was at this point rocking and shushing Jin Ling in attempts to calm him down enough to sleep, but his efforts were only in vain as the tiny baby in his arms only continued to squirm and sob.  
  
As he attempted to rock his nephew unsuccessfully, his mind drifted back to simpler times. Back then, he and Wei Wuxian had been young children as well, right after his father had brought the orphaned boy home. Wei Wuxian had started sleeping in his room again after running away that first and only time, so they often spent their nights giggling and whispering to each other, as the young boys they were. Unsurprisingly, this was also how Wei Wuxian had gained his terrible sleeping habits.  
  
It was on such a night that they happened to be caught by Jiang Fengmian, who had simply smiled and told them to rest. Complaining about how they weren't tired, the boys jumped onto him and laughed even more.  
  
"I'll sing you both a song if you promise to go to bed right after," Jiang Fengmian whispered. "Just don't tell your mother, Jiang Cheng," he added, cracking another soft smile. He already knew Wei Wuxian wouldn't say anything to his wife.  
  
Both boys had already rushed to their respective beds and snuggled in, ready to listen to him. He almost laughed at how adorable they were, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes and curious smiles. He closed his eyes, parted his lips, and began to sing.

_"Just how the lotus blossom swims_   
_Freely and without any care_   
_Exploring the world to its own whims_   
_You should be brave too_   
_If only you dare._   
  
_And just like the sky_   
_Open and blue_   
_Always asking why_   
_You ponder the world_   
_Although no one else will too._   
  
_And just how the waters glow_   
_With greatness and hope in their shine_   
_Always wanting to know_   
_You balance and place a foot down_   
_Walking the finest line."_

He sang softly, with a lilting voice that instantly captivated their attention. Instinctively leaning forward, they strained to catch every word.  
  
When he had finished singing, he simply said, "Now it is time for you to sleep," leaving their room, not realizing they were still watching him in awe.  
  
Jin Ling's cries grew louder once more, bringing Jiang Cheng back to the present. Straining to recollect the words of the song that his father had sung long ago, he slowly started to hum as he rocked the infant. As he started to softly sing what had been the lullaby he so loved to Jin Ling, the baby slowly quieted and watched him. He would not remember the song when he grew, and only Jiang Cheng would remember the verse he added.  
  
_"And just as the wind flies_  
_ Unbound and free_  
_ Untainted by lies_  
_ You'll never bow down_  
_ If you play from the bamboo tree."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that's still almost the worst poem/song I've ever made. Still proud of this! See if you can guess what the last line of the poem is referring to, even if it hasn't happened yet in their timeline. :)


End file.
